


I Hate You But I Love You

by mojo72400



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Nerris and Harrison have only one thing in common: magic





	I Hate You But I Love You

Nerris and Harrison have only one thing in common: magic

They both hate each other but sometimes they bond together as friends

Secretly, they both like each other

One day, Nerris was playing in her castle fort but suddenly the volcano, Sleepy Peak Peak rumbled making her fall off her castle fort. Luckily, Harrison caught her but the campers saw it and Max says “Get a room you two”, which makes him put Nerris down gently and he scratches the back of his head while Nerris nervously rubs her arm as they both blush

Nikki sings “Nerris and Harrison sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G” and the rest of the campers laugh and point at them while the two run in opposite directions.

One day, Nurf was holding Harrison's leg shaking him upside down making his cards, rabbits, doves, wand, handkerchiefs, mice, lice, rice, ice and dice fall off his sleeves and his pockets. Nerris saw this and threw multiple 20 sided dice at Nurf which he responded by letting go of Harrison's leg and grabbed Nerris' leg and shook her upside down making her 20 sided dice and cards fall off her pockets then lets her go and leaves.

Harrison gets up and helps Nerris up and says “Thanks for saving my ass, Nerris”

“No Problem, Harrison” she responded

There was silence until Harrison broke it saying “I kinda agree with your title”

“What title?” she asked

“Nerris the Cute” he responded

“You think I'm cute” she asked as she blushed

“I'll answer you with two things” Harrison said as he pulled a bouquet of flowers off his sleeve and gave it to her along with a small peck on the lips.

“I'll take it as a yes” she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss

Max says “Oh my fucking God, get a fucking room you two.” and he tells Nurf “Hey Nurf, get a camera in case they fucked”.


End file.
